Mi desesperación
by Pokemondonga
Summary: 10 años amando y reprimiéndose para dejarle la felicidad a su mejor amiga ¿Para nada? ¿Acaso él también, muy en el fondo la amaba? AU Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.


No podía olvidarlo, ni a él ni a sus labios, mirándola con mejillas sonrojadas, aunque fuera un accidente, le era imposible olvidar como sus rostros se habían unido tanto, disminuyendo la horrorosa distancia que los mantenía lejos el uno del otro, uniendo sus boca en un tierno beso, suave como solo él podría ser, aunque fuera por un tropiezo causado por el idiota de Renji, aunque no fuera planificado ni mucho menos algo de iniciativa propia, simplemente no podía olvidarlo.

Diez años, diez malditos años amándolo en secreto, para no permitir que su mejor amiga sufriera, diez malditos años o al menos ese fue el tiempo en que descubrió sus sentimientos ¿Cuánto habrá sido, si contaba la época en que se lo negaba a su misma? ¿Desde siempre? Tal vez, bueno, es más un "si" que un "no" y cuantas ganas tenia de decírselo a patadas para que entendiera de una puta vez que lo quería desde que _ella_ lo salvo a _él_ de esos chicos a la salida del Dojo al que practicaban karate, ya que era un mocoso débil.

Desde ahí él había prometido protegerla, para toda la vida…

Pero tenía a otras personas más importante a las cuales brindarles su ayuda, claro, estaban: su padre, sus hermanas, sus amigos…Su Orihime.

Las lágrimas rodaron y Rukia se cacheteo ella sola ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Ella no llora, no sufre y no se siente triste, ella es una mujer fuerte y no permitirá que Ichigo le arrebate otra cosa, además de su infancia, sus pensamientos y su corazón, simplemente no más ¡No me jodas, deja de llorar! Aunque no pudiera seguía restregándose con fuerza las manos y un poco del saco del uniforme, causando que se le enrojeciera su piel blanca por la fuerza que empleaba, como si quisiera arrancarse la piel, sin duda, dolería menos que un amor no correspondido.

¿Por qué lloraba? Ella se había metido en esto, ella le había jurado a Inoe que no sentía nada por Ichigo y que por eso lo intentara, él siempre la había visto de una forma diferente y aunque le doliera a Rukia debía dejarlo ir, no intervenir y simplemente olvidarlo ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si cada vez que intentaba salir con alguien, Ichigo la retenía diciéndole que no la merecían y restregándole hasta sus más mínimos defectos? Claro y la razón más obvia, la que siempre le daba: "_No lo amas_" a pesar de que era cien por ciento verdadera, era lo que la hacía revocar su decisión de salir con cualquier tipo "lindo". Habría podido llegado a quererlos, a Hisagi, a Toushiro, a todos podría llegar a quererlos de verdad, después de todo eran buenos chicos, de los más caballerosos y dedicados a sus novias, vieran no más como eran con Matsumoto, quien aún estaba en dilema emocional de saber a cuál de los dos escoger, ya que ambos estaban enamorados de ella y la trataban como la princesa que no era.

_Poder escoger_, ojala ella pudiera hacerlo, de manera equitativa, no de la forma "Orihime vs Ichigo", "Amistad de toda la vida vs Amistad/Amor de toda la vida" porque aunque quisiera escoger siempre la segunda no le permitía el ver a Orihime gritar ¡Kurosaki-kun! Con ese brillo en los ojos, el mismo con el que ella lo miraba desde atrás, en la oscuridad del amor imposible, claro según ella, porque Rukia sospechaba que en cualquier momento, en cualquier insinuación Ichigo se botaría a sus pies, como buena amiga se lo diría, pero ya se había sacrificado suficientemente haciéndose a un lado, aunque Inoe no lo sospechara siquiera y no tenía fuerza para más.

Mierda, se sentía inútil, sin salida.

Siguió llorando, ya le valía madres el que estuviera en un parque a las diez de la noche, bajo la lluvia y vuelta una porquería, con sus ojos amatistas adornados de ojeras y rojos, rojos de tanto llorar como una estúpida, después de todo así se sentía y todo continuaría igual, lamentándose en lo oscuro, si solo no hubiera escuchado voces detrás de si, por instinto se escondió al reconocer la voz del peli naranja Kurosaki y su amiga Inoe.

-Kurosaki-kun yo…Te quería confesar algo- Se escuchaba nerviosa, y los observo a través de los arbustos, se removía de manera inquieta

Ahora sí, lo iba a perder y lo iba a ver partiendo con otra en vivo y en directo, sintió que el corazón le daba un revolcón, bajando desde su estómago y volvía a su puestos, completamente roto.

-Inoe, ya discutimos esto hace dos años, lo siento pero sigues sin gustarme- dijo cortante, espera ¿Dos años? ¡¿Ya se le había confesado? ¡Y la había rechazado! No, era una ilusión, segura que lo era, en cualquier momento aparecería Chappy para llevársela a ella y a Ichigo por un arcoíris de amor.

-Oh, no, no te preocupes- dijo con la mirada triste- No es sobre mí, es que Kurosaki-kun, tu dijiste que te gustaba alguien más ¿Podrías decirme quién?-

Su mundo se volvió a derrumbar, claro, el que no quisiera a Inoe no significaba que no sintiera nada por Tatsuki o por Riruka, Senna y otras de sus grandes amigas y admiradoras que tenía, ahora la alucinación se volvió en esperanza, no quería tener otra rival en el amor, Chappy, ven por ella pronto y llévala junto con Ichigo en el arcoíris del amor.

-Yo…- Su sonrojo era claro, el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Ese era Ichigo enamorado?- A mí me gusta… Alguien inalcanzable, me gusta… Kuchiki Rukia-

Se paró bruscamente, causando mucho ruido a salir casi disparada de los arbustos y ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su compañera de pelo azabache con las manos cubriendo su boca ahogando un grito, ahora era él el que se sentía morir, todo ese tiempo escondiendo lo que sentía para que por un descuido, ella se enterrara de todo lo reprimido durante años.

-¡Rukia!- Grito desesperado al ver que unas gruesas lagrimas caían lentamente y se deslizaban por sus mejillas y empezaba a correr, con toda su fuerza, intentando alejarse de todos- ¡Rukia, espera!

La persiguió, corrió como si no hubiera mañana, poco a poco la iba alcanzando, le costó un poco de trabajo cuando ella se fijó en que la seguía, porque acelero tanto que le cogió ventaja de por lo menos tres casas, pero él no se rendiría ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Su mejor amiga estaba huyendo de él completamente aterrada, podía no amarlo, pero no alejarse de él, no lo resistiría, no perdería de nuevo la mujer más importante de su vida.

"¿_A mí_?" Pensaba Rukia mientras corría con más empeño, era imposible, él no la quería más que como una amiga, sin embargo había sido tan desalmado como para decir "Me gusta" y ella no podía pensar en otra explicación más que no se atrevía a decirle sus sentimientos a Orihime y que por eso salió del tema diciendo la primera que se le ocurrió, si eso paso… ¿Verdad? Estaba tan avergonzado que no se dio cuenta de que estaba lastimándola.

Sintió que algo le agarraba el brazo y la hizo girarse, frente a ella estaba su mejor amigo, su amor secreto, con la respiración agitada y mejillas rojas, mirándola con sus ojos avellana llenos de dolor y preocupación.

-Rukia- susurro mientras la giraba esta vez más lentamente, ya que solo había quedado de medio lado y él, la necesitaba de frente completamente- Eres… Una enana muy rápida- agrego mientras le faltaba el aliento.

-¡Si solo vas a decirme esto puedes lárgate de una puta vez!- Espeto mientras se intentaba alejar, no quería que la viera en ese estado, intento alejarse con todas sus fuerzas pero su brazo, ahora muchos más fuerte que hacia doce años cuando se habían conocido y ella era la más potente y protectora, la seguí agarrando con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, sin dejarle oportunidad para escapar.

Iba a seguir protestando pero sintió que sus brazos la rodeaban, uno por la cintura y otro por el cuello, como si no quisiera soltarla.

-Claro que no es lo único- esta vez le hablo al oído delicadamente mientras sella seguía intentando zafarse desesperada, no quería escucharlo, siempre que hacia algo dulce le salía con algo tan doloroso que esa dulzura antigua se transformaba en limón, acido, agrio- Estas llorando, enana- Claro que lo hacía y todo por él y sus juegos- No llores, Rukia, nunca te he visto así y no quiero hacerlo ahora, siento que voy a quebrarme también, tonta.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy llorando? Maldito insensible, no necesitas recordarme lo patética que me veo.-

-No lo sé, no sé por qué lloras, pero _nunca _habías llorado frente a mí y que me muestres un sentimiento tan profundo… Me hace feliz pero también muy enojado y triste- reposo su cabeza en el hombro de ella que se detuvo en seco al escuchar sus tiernas palabras- Lo siento Rukia.

-¿Por qué?- Su voz era apenas un hilo y se escuchaba quebradiza, sabía lo que venía, venia él "_no puedo amarte_" el "_solo somos amigos_" y el "_me gusta otra persona_".

-Porque, me enamore de una enana de pelo oscuro, tanto que siento que podría perderla en la noche, de un momento a otro, pero entonces veo su piel blanca y sé que me guiara hacia ella, como un farol y sus ojos son morados, otras veces azules cuando quiere matarme o esta extremadamente feliz, es pequeña y delgaducha pero tiene una fuerza increíble y mi vida peligra al molestarla, porque ella me calla de una patada voladora, aunque sea agresiva y molesta a su modo, es firme y compasiva, te puede sacar del más profundo hueco con una sonrisa, es muy molesta y me hace enojar pero después saca un comentario al aire sobre ese maldito conejo Chappy que recibe su atención más que yo y con ilusión me mira para que la lleve a algún lugar, sin duda me siento obligado a perdonarla, es muy molesta cuando empieza a dibujar cosas extrañas para enseñarme matemáticas, todavía con estúpido conejos, pero cuando entiendo por fin algo y me sonríe orgullosa por haberme instruido me siento obligado a perdonarla y es muy molesta cuando decide salir con cualquier cretino que no la merece, que no merece su hermosa mirada y me obligo a mí mismo a convencerla de dejarlos, cuando en realidad son perfectos para ella, pero mi miedo a perderla no me deja confesarme y me obliga a alejarla de cualquier bastardo que me la quiera quitar, lo siento Rukia, me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga.-

-Ichigo, lo siento-

Todo se le venía encima, claro ella quería a Renji o a cualquier otro que no fuera él, porque él había sido una mierda con ella, tratándola mal, haciéndola enojar. Se separó lentamente y la dejo ahí de pie, mirándolo de una forma que no pudo reconocer, no podía verla más, soltó un pequeño "entiendo" casi inentendible y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ir a cualquier otro sitio en vez de quedarse ahí sintiéndose humillado y vuelto trizas, ni cuando peleaba con pandilla y lo herían sentía tanto dolor, después de todo llegaba Rukia con un botiquín y lo curaba como si nada y el dolor se esfumaba, pero esta vez, no sería tan fácil.

-¡Debes preguntarme porque, imbécil!- Le lanzo lo más rápido que pudo su zapato derecho con intención de golpearlo en la espalda, pero Ichigo ya había volteado para verla a la cara y termino golpeándole el rostro con el zapato- No me voy a disculpar-

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?- Cogió el zapato hecho furia y se lo volvió a lanzar, golpeándola también en la cabeza- ¡¿No puedes rechazarme de una jodida forma normal?

-¡Que me preguntes de una puta vez porque lo siento, engreído!-

-¡¿Por qué mierda lo sientes, idiota?-

-¡Por me enamore del bastardo-insensible-buenoparanada-agresivo y estúpidamente lindo de mi mejor amigo!- tomo aire totalmente avergonzada y siguió gritándole, en la mitad de la calle, pero por la hora, estaban solos y eso era perfecto, porque el solo entendía a gritos- Tiene el pelo más raro que he visto en toda mi vida y parece una zanahoria andante, tiene la piel morena y ojos avellana que me provoca arrancárselos cuando se mete en problemas con pandilleros y me tiene preocupada porque aunque sé que es fuerte y les pateara el trasero, no puedo evitar pensar que podrían tener un arma o cualquier cosa para lastimarlo y me dan unas increíbles ganas de llorar, siempre esta serio pero hay veces en que se ríe de mí y aun que me moleste, pone una cara tan única que no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada y al mismo tiempo alagada de que sea solamente para mí, lo conozco tan bien que me llega a asustar, llevo diez años enamorada de el de los doce que lo conozco, cuando era pequeño me enamore de su sonrisa y de su amabilidad, después murió su madre y se volvió frio y empezó a alejarme de él ¡No sabe lo mucho que sufrí cuando me dijo que no me necesitaba como amiga! Pensé que nunca me enamoraría del nuevo él, pero entonces llego con sus ganas de proteger a todo el mundo y no lo pude evitar, volví a caer a sus pies ante lo fuerte que se había hecho, cuando por fin me concentre en declararme pensé que sería estúpido y me rehusé a hacerlo pero me dijo que era muy especial para él y cogí de nuevo impulso y después le dijo lo mismo a mi mejor amiga y ella pareció tan feliz que no me atreví-

Se veía hermosa, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, lagrimas que caían pero sin embargo, con mentón en alto, aun pretendiendo hacerse la fuerte pero en esa última frase su voz se había hecho tan aguda a causa del llanto en sus cuerdas vocales que no se entendió bien lo que dijo.

- ¡Ichigo estúpido! Estoy echa una mierda por ti, porque tu estúpido Kurosaki Ichigo ¡Me gustas muchísimo, tanto que me llega a asustar! Y… Siento que voy a perder a mi mejor amigo diciéndole esto.

Permaneció callado, con la mirada baja hasta que se espalda empezó vibrar de una forma extraña, Rukia se acercó preocupada y miro debajo su cara y lo vio con los ojos cerradas y… Riéndose como un niño. Cuando abrió un ojo y vio a la chica mirándolo con rabia, sabía que un golpe venia cerca, pero no lo pudo evitar, tantos años sin reír se cobraron caro y empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, deleitando a Rukia con su risa alegre pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose insegura ¿se estaba burlando de ella, cuando muy amablemente, le había compartido sus nobles sentimientos?

-Ichigo, si lo que buscas es que te estrelle contra la pared, hare tu deseo realidad ¡Pero di algo joder, no te quedes ahí riéndote como un demente!-

Intento calmarse pero apenas pudo decir- Rukia, no es lo que piensas- antes de volver a estallar en risas.

Tenía hasta la coronilla, si, Ichigo no se había reído así desde que Masaki había muerto, si, le encantaba son risa y el movimiento de vaivén de su pecho, pero NO aceptaría que en un momento así empezara con la pendejada, lo agarro del rostro y de un rápido movimiento, cumplió la amenaza realidad, lo lanzo contra una pared cercanas y le grito cuan grosería se pasara por su mente.

Por fin se le quito lo payaso.

-Rukia, joder, te digo que no es lo que piensas- le agarro la mano, controlando su impulso de estortillarla de vuelta- Me rio porque, somos los imbéciles más grandes del mundo, nos gustamos desde siempre y perdimos todo ese tiempo por nuestra cobardía ¿No es gracioso?-

-Para nada, bueno, si eres bastante idiota-

Valla, ahora la pequeña sonrisa que había correspondido se convirtió en risa, no tan alta como la de Ichigo pero si en una leve y linda sonrisa, que intentaba disimular haciéndola ver aún más tierna a los ojos de Ichigo quien no dudó en hacerla mirarlo a los ojos, mientras retiraba la mano que había estado cubriendo su objetivo para reducir el sonido de la carajada, su boca estaba expuesta y de un rápido movimiento la unió junto a la suya, al principio suave, lento y torpe, después ya transformado en uno lleno de pasión y calor.

Le susurraba cosas contra los labios, cosas sin sentido como que podían descubrirlos o reprenderlos, era lo de menos, que todos ¡TODOS! Supieran que ella era suya y no la entregaría a nadie, sobre su cadáver alguien le pondría un solo dedo encima.

Lo único que percibió fue un "me gustas" Inaceptable.

-No, Rukia.- Le cubrió la cara de besos, desde sus mejillas hasta su frente- Me amas- aseguro con confianza mientras más deseo sentía por hacerla suya, aun mas, tanto espiritual como carnalmente.

-No te quedas atrás, estas loquito por mí-

Buen punto, excelente y veras punto; y se lo probaría, cuando la llevara a su casa y la hiciera gemir bajo solamente la luz de la luna, entre suspiros y caricias. Pero quien aguantaría con semejante mujer enfrente, no pudo evitar acariciarle las piernas, el pecho que aun que pequeño, extremadamente bien formado y firme, delicioso que cabían perfectamente en sus manos, que deleitarse con toda su feminidad.

Ahora y eso implica, no dejarla dormir en toda la noche, de hecho en cualquier oportunidad, no era sino que su padre se fuera junto con Yuzu y Karin, y la pobre Rukia no podría levantarse de la agotada que la dejaría Ichigo.

Precisamente ahora no había nadie, si, esta noche, ambos no dormirían ni un solo minuto, después de todo, era vienes por la noche y mientras otros bailaban y tomaban, ellos expresarían con sus cuerpos lo que con palabras no han podido aun expresar con plenitud.

Harían el amor.


End file.
